girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-03-30 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Heh. Agatha specifically mentions Lucrezia in her head, and, unless it rapidly proves to be a plotpoint, Phil forgot to draw the locket around Agatha's neck. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:15, March 30, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah they confirmed on Facebook that Phil forgot and nobody else noticed in time. MasakoRei (talk) 08:31, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, no fair! I have to decide between privacy and GG? Bkharvey (talk) 18:00, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :: So, are they going to fix it? Bkharvey (talk) 14:24, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yes, they said they would. MasakoRei (talk) 21:54, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: P.S. While they're fixing that, I hope they also move that carrot in panel 5 so that it doesn't align with the hem on Agatha's neck. Every time I look at that panel, I think the carrot is a squeeze bulb and she's squirting some liquid into Honker's mouth. Bkharvey (talk) 16:43, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Ah, okay. Agatha does still have sense in her to not get swept up in staying. "I don't know how long it'll last". --MadCat221 (talk) 04:17, March 30, 2018 (UTC) No fair, you guys typed short things and so you beat me! Well, this is exciting, although I'm not sure it gives us any actual new information. At least Agatha isn't as mindless as she seemed at the end of Wednesday's offering; she's not just in love with the labs, but is doing the work that needs to be done. In particular, it's been forever since we heard about Tweedle and the Weasel. ➤ I'm not sure I understand why Zeetha gets that weird look in the next-to-last panel. It can't be the mere possibility that Gil didn't send the ship that she suddenly understands. But Agatha starts explaining to Zeetha as if she didn't just figure it out herself. By the way, everyone from Albia on down seems to be assuming that the seeking-asylum explanation is phony. Personally I'm hoping it's true; it'd make for an interesting opening up of possibilities. Whereas the only other thing I can think of, with Klaus frozen, is that somehow Boris or whoever's in charge on the Castle somehow misunderstood that Gil's presence in England is voluntary. Bkharvey (talk) 04:19, March 30, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Good eye, Geoduck42! (Unless it's intentional, and Monday Zeetha's going to notice and get in a panic, and Agatha's going to say "Oh, while you were in the bath, I invented a vaccine that I can take once a month to do what the locket did.") Bkharvey (talk) 04:22, March 30, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. It's kind of hard to believe that Agatha could start figuring out what Klaus did to Gil by pure reason, without Gil to experiment on, given our conversation a little while ago about how that'd be harder than figuring out what Lucrezia (well, Vrin really) did to Agatha. Bkharvey (talk) 04:31, March 30, 2018 (UTC) : Wooster sneakily took samples and "data" (I assume it means measurements of some sort) from Gil . That's what she's working from. MasakoRei (talk) 08:31, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh! I totally forgot about that! Bkharvey (talk) 17:59, March 30, 2018 (UTC) : One more thing that appears to have been forgotten... : : Who else is going to Paris? SillyOne (talk) 15:27, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks for reminding me of that comic. Argadi (talk) 15:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: :: Heh. Can't wait to see how Higgs sneaks Vole into England when he finds out that that's where Zeetha is. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 16:24, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: :: P.S. Oh! Wait! Maybe it hasn't been forgotten! Maybe it's Higgs and Vole in that warship. Bkharvey (talk) 16:28, March 31, 2018 (UTC) : (P.S.) Indeed, that was my thought. They were no show in Paris, and the new Master of Paris wasn't allowing outsiders in now that the The Other was there. I would assume that the information where Agatha and company were going would not be a secret, sooo.... SillyOne (talk) 17:25, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: They're the most obvious choice, both in terms of logistics and plot. --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:12, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Finally! Nearly five years after we finally have a definitive canonical statement that Agatha is still dependent on Honker for her survival. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:35, March 30, 2018 (UTC) : I'm never going to try to update the discussion pages on an old iPad again! --William Ansley (talk) 04:37, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :: At least not without a keyboard. When I started finger tapping my comment, I'' was first, but by the time I got it posted, I had been beaten by several other people. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:36, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::: Ah, that's what you meant! I'm glad I'm not the only one so immature as to think competitively about this. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 03:40, March 31, 2018 (UTC) : I really, really hope Agatha undoes what Martellus did to her before she leaves this lab. Since having Agatha be dependant on Martellus and/or Honker hasn't turned out to be a plot point, the sooner it is resolved the better. It seems to me that the Foglios have forgotten about this more often than not, ever since the idea was introduced into the story. For example, when the King of the Silver Lands Violetta and Honker seemed to be nowhere to be found. And, a bit later, we find out neither of them were around; Violetta had spirited Honker away and was using the weasel to It seems to me that Agatha and Honker must have been apart for quite a while. Since we don't know how long they were actually separated or how long Agatha can go without touching Honker, it is impossible to say whether their separation was "too long" or not. However, since there was no telling when Violetta could reunite Agatha and Honker, it seems like a very risky move on Violetta's part to run off with the wasp eater. That is, assuming the Foglios were taking Agatha's dependency into account when plotting this sequence. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:58, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: Well, I've been yelled at for suggesting that the Foglios do not have a 60' x 200' white board covered in 4 point font which has the whole story mapped out in excruciatingly fine detail. Yes, they clearly have a world view and a main plot thread and the important characters. But they do wing it every now and then. It's an epic story that's been running for 18 years. They keep getting new ideas. That being said, the whole point of the weasel appears to be that it is the ONLY one. They concocted a way to get the weasel to be important to Agatha. There is only one instance, in the caves outside Mechanicsburg, where the weasel became critical to a scene. Importantly, Martellus has not made an attempt to capture or kill it, thereby trapping Agatha - which would take this plot in a whole other direction. We've gone through all this convolution just to get the only wasp weasel two-and-a-half years forward in time where it is the only survivor. --Fred1740 (talk) 18:32, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::: But supposedly it's not the only survivor. One of the loose ends is the status of the Vespiary Squad members, with wasp eaters, that Tarvek sent to various places outside the Empire. Bkharvey (talk) 19:33, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :::: The key word there is supposedly. That's what Tarvek planned. But didn't think so. was surprised to see a "live one". needed to see Agatha's weasel before accepting the veracity of her monograph. And of the Vespers have reported to Gil. No one has seen a weasel since the events at Mechanicsburg. Maybe Albia is hiding them, who knows. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:16, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: As for the separation of the weasel and Agatha, it seems that as long as she stays calm, it can be a long time. In the , Agatha was angry. --Fred1740 (talk) 16:45, April 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: I completely agree with you that the Foglios don't always keep track of their story in "in excruciatingly fine detail", often "wing it", and frequently get "new ideas" that can change the story considerably. One of the best and earliest examples of this are the Jägermonsters, which the Foglios didn't think of at all until after they started writing and drawing Agatha Heterodyne and the Beetleburg Clank. (I wish I could find a link to a reference for this. I know it exists or existed on the Internet somewhere.)♦ ::: Your contention is very interesting. If Agatha's dependency on Honker was invented as way to make sure there was a good reason for Agatha to keep the wasp eater with her without fail, and for no other reason, this explains why none of Agatha's enemies/rivals/etc., especially Tweedle, has ever exploited this rather serious vulnerability. But the reason that the weasel's existence and proximity to Agatha needs to be preserved has never been revealed. Since Agatha may be about to end her dependency on Honker, or at least try to, perhaps we will finally be told the reason. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:28, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Everyone is rightly concentrating on Agatha's exposition of the issues to be addressed in the near(ish) future, but I think it's worth noting Zeetha's remark about "bath boys." In the real world Victorian era, bath girls would have been more likely. Either Albia's England is moving faster toward sexual symmetry than our world did, or Albia is making a special effort in the staffing to accommodate Agatha and her female-heavy retinue. Bkharvey (talk) 19:12, March 30, 2018 (UTC) : I think Albia, who is a woman, a thousand of years old Spark, and the absolute ruler of an Empire, probably never had much of an interest in maintaining patriarchy. MasakoRei (talk) 08:41, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: I guess. Although Victoria was 2/3 of that. I'm looking forward to meeting the other sparks under the dome so we can see how many are female! Bkharvey (talk) 14:22, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::: True, but that's a pretty fundamental 3rd. With thousands of years you can do a lot more than with 60. Queen Victoria was a product of her time regarding values and morality, Albia is... well... that's a good question actually, where (or when) does she come from? Anyway she's apparently older than christianity, and she's had a lot of time to shape the culture of her country, rather than being shaped by it. MasakoRei (talk) 21:54, March 31, 2018 (UTC) P.S. It suddenly occurs to me, if Agatha knew enough way back then to do to Honker what Tweedle did to himself, why hasn't she done it to everyone in sight since then? Even just Zeetha and Violetta, both of whom would certainly volunteer, would have made Agatha much safer all this time. Bkharvey (talk) 19:17, March 30, 2018 (UTC) : Performing dangerous experiments on a weasel in an emergency is one thing, doing it to her friends, however willing they might be, is quite different. Also, this is really the first she's simultaneously had time, relative freedom of movement, and proper labratory facilities. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:20, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: I guess. I was thinking that it was only a dangerous experiment the first time. It's true, though, that she hasn't had a chance to do science in a long time. Poor Agatha; she's come a long way since "But that's all politics." (Although, by the way, her freedom of movement was at its low point when she did the Honker experiment. After that, I think you're confusing her with Tarvek. :-) ) Bkharvey (talk) 02:47, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: Anyway, fine, she could have adopted a bunch of cats or dogs. Or Jägers; they can survive anything. Bkharvey (talk) 16:49, March 31, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. The tone of Agatha's "Or on Martellus, for that matter" just feels wrong to me. She'd say that if they were friends. What she should be saying in that panel is something like "Or, Ashtara save us, on Martellus!" Bkharvey (talk) 19:23, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Just so it is recorded in the annals of Girl Genius forum history and able to be searched and recalled at a moment's notice: FAN SERVICE!!! LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 08:34, April 1, 2018 (UTC)